


Tough Lover

by instinctofsurvival



Series: Tough Lover [1]
Category: Boardwalk Empire, Burlesque (2010), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Army, Artist Steve Rogers, Avengers Family, Avengers Feels, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Burlesque, Captain America: The First Avenger, F/M, Falling In Love, M/M, Past Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instinctofsurvival/pseuds/instinctofsurvival
Summary: 1942 , New York im Dezember. Gangster machen noch immer die Straßen unsicher ,aber das stört Bucky Barnes und Steve Rogers nicht. Sein Kumpel hat ihm nämlich 2 Karten für eine Burlesque Show in einem New Yorker Club gekauft. Steve ist nicht sonderlich erfreut denn er weiß , dass sein bester Freund die ganzen schönen Frauen abbekommt und er nur da sitzt und sich für ihn freut. Aber im Verlaufe des Abends nimmt die ganze Geschichte eine Wendung. Und was passiert müsst ihr selber heraus finden!Mirllerweile ist es aber 2016 , fast alle von Steves Freunden sind tot , doch Natasha will ihren Freund nicht hängen lassen und nimmt ihn mit zu einer Party. Doch der Abend verläuft nicht wie geplant und am Ende sitzt Steve in einem Club in dem es niemanden interessiert wer er ist. Er sitzt nur da und lässt alles auf sich zukommen.





	1. I need a tough lover

**Author's Note:**

> ( Jo kleine Anmerkung am Rande , diese FF enthält Figuren aus Boardwalk Empire - diese Serie ist Liebe- Also Charlie Luciano,Meyer Lansky und Bugsy Siegel diese wurden an den zeitlichen Rahmen der FF angepasst. Ihr müsst euch vorstellen dass sie so um die 20-30 sind. Man muss aber Boardwalk NICHT gesehen haben um diese Geschichte hier zu verstehen :D historisch gesehen waren das ja alles Gangster und ugh ich schreibe wieder zu viel. Die Grund Idee der Story wurde requested von einem Follower und ich schreibe sie meistens Nachts also können ein paar Zeichensetzungsfehler sowie Rechtschreibfehler vorkommen , dafür entschuldige ich mich ,diese werde ich sobald Ferien sind natürlich sofort berichtigen. Alle Rechte der Lieder gehen an Christina Aguilera / Rechte der Figuren gehen an Marvel bis auf meinen OC und ja viel Spaß kinners!)

"Steve ,Kumpel komm jetzt die Show beginnt gleich!" , rief eine Stimme aus dem Wohnzimmer einer kleinen Wohnung in die Küche.   
" Bin gleich fertig einen Augenblick noch " und ein schmächtiger , blonder , kleiner Mann fand endlich seine Packung Kaugummis. Es war ein kalter Winterabend , der 6. Dezember 1942. James Buchanan Barnes , ein großer an sich sehr gutaussehender junger Mann mit dunklem Haar war wieder mal zu Besuch bei seinem besten Freund Steve Rogers.   
Heute war Nikolaus Abend und als Kleinigkeit hatte Bucky ihm zwei Tickets für eine Burlesque Show hier in der Nähe geschenkt.   
Die beiden setzten sich in Buckys Auto und sangen zu Hits von Doris Day mit. " Danke Buck ... wenn ich mehr Geld hätte würd ich dir auch sowas geben , ich hoffe das weisst du ?" starrte Steve aus dem Fenster. " Ja ich weiss das ja , mach dir keine Gedanken okay? Gleich gibts ein wenig Party mein lieber" , lachte der dunkelhaarige Soldat.   
Einige Jahre sind seit der Prohibition vergangen zu Buckys Gunsten.   
Die Schneeflocken rieselten auf das Dach des Wagens und es kam Steve vor wie in einem Winterwunderland. So hatte er New York noch nie gesehen , ein kleines Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen.   
Fest in seine Gedanken vertieft merkte Steve gar nicht dass eine Limousine von hinten versuchte Bucky zu überholen.   
" Scheiß Opas legt mal einen Zahn zu!" rief der Fahrer des anderen Wagens als mit voll Gas voraus erster wurde. Es war ein ziemlich junger Mann , hatte zwei gut gekleidete Männer hinten im Wagen und Pistolen umgeschnallt.   
"Was zum ? Dem werd ichs zeigen!"   
"Buck , lass es gut sein ... ich glaub ich kenne den irgendwo her , der macht nichts als Ärger" , Steve versuche sich zu entsinne woher er dieses Gesicht kannte und dann fiel es ihm ein. Aus der Zeitung , er hatte irgendwas verbrochen nur was ?   
"Wir sind da du Philosoph " holte Bucky ihn aus den Gedanken.   
Er schloss den Wagen ab und die beiden zeigten ihre Karten vor.  
" Sie können rein aber er muss hier bleiben" sagte der Türsteher während er auf Steve deutete.   
Steve war nämlich nicht entsprechend gekleidet, er trug zwar eine Anzughose aber dafür ein altes Holzfäller Hemd und eine zu große klumpige Jacke.   
" Ich regel das schon" betonte Bucky und flüsterte dem Türsteher etwas ins Ohr "geh schon mal rein und such uns einen Tisch" , als Steve endlich verschwand steckte er dem Türsteher einen 100er in die Jacket Tasche.   
Steve ging verwundert umher bis ihn ein Kellner fragte " Name ?" und er nur "Rogers und Barnes" stotterte.  
So viele gutaussehende Frauen auf einem Haufen , aber Steve wusste dass sein Glück ihn wie immer , im Stich lässt.   
Heute allein schon , ihm ist fast 3 Mal der Kragen geplatzt. Einkaufen sollte ja eigentlich entspannen ... ja ... Steve sind 3 Tüten Mehl runtergefallen , dann dürfte er die nicht nur bezahlen , sondern musste dann auch den ganzen Laden fegen.  
Aber das ist ja eins der kleineren Übel. Danach hing er 2 Stunden an seinem Mittag nur um am Ende zu merken dass er es versalzen hat. 'GEIEL' , dachte er sich in dem Augenblick.  
Das beste kommt aber zum Schluss , als er seinen besten Freund abholen wollte , lernte er eine nette Dame kennen , die beiden unterhielten sich super und Steve dachte dass er zum ersten Mal eine Chance bei einer Frau gehabt hätte , da klopfte ihm jemand von hinten auf die Schulter und das Nächste an dass er sich erinnerte war Bucky wie er " Hey Steve alles okay? Hörst du mich?" fragte.  
Der Kellner führte den jungen Herrn zu einem Tisch der genau auf die Mitte der Bühne ausgerichtet war.   
" Dürfte ich bitte ihren Mantel nehmen ? Danke , belieben Sie noch etwas zu trinken ?"   
" Eine Cola " antwortete Steve kühl , der Kellner warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu , " Sind Sie sicher? Ich meine es ist ihre Wahl aber wir sind hie-"   
"Gut tut mir leid , eh einen irischen Bourbon " unterbrach ihn Steve und ehe er sich versah war Bucky auch wieder da .   
Er bestellte sich einen Scotch und die zwei stossen an. " Sorry , ich musste dem dummen Typen da vorne mal zeigen wer hier der Boss ist , niemand macht meinen besten Freund so dumm von der Seite an ! Übrigens , wir dürfen nach der Show die Tänzerinnen kennenlernen" Buckys Vofreude war kaum zu übersehen.   
Sein bester Freund hingegen musste nur lachen " Und ich weiss auch schon wem die Mädchen wieder zu Füßen liegen. Lass gut sein Buck ... hab deinen Spaß ich glaube ich geh dann nach Hause"   
" Eyyyyyy aber ich hab fast mein komplettes Monatsgehalt verballert. Komm schon es ist doch nur ein Abend bitteeee"  
"Na gut aber ich werde nich-"  
Der Vorhang ging auf " LADYS UND GENTLEMAN WILLKOMMEN ZUR BURLESQUE NIGHT IN NEW YORK HEUTE WERDEN SIE STAUNEN DENN UNSERE LADYS VERDREHEN JEDEM HIER DEN KOPF". Es war ein kleiner Mann der die Show ankündigte vielleicht 5 cm größer als Steve , aber er sah gut aus , er hatte kurzes schwarzes Haar unter einem Zylinder und trug einen Anzug ,seine Wangenknochen waren stark betont und alles in allem sah er sehr maskulin aber auch gepflegt aus.   
Der Vorhang schloss sich wieder und die Menge würde leise.   
Als er sich wieder öffenete trat eine kleine zierliche Frau hervor in einen schönen langen Kleid , sie trug schwarzes langes Haar , es war gelockt , aber gleichzeitig hatte sie auch zwei kleine Victory Rolls in den Haaren.   
Ihre Lippen leuchteten in einem rötlich-orangenen Ton und der Blush betonte ihre schon rosa-farbenen Wangen.  
Sie begann zu singen , ihre Stimme war so lieblich weich , dachte Steve.   
Aber die nächste war sogar noch schöner und konnte noch besser singen und tanzen. Und die nächste wieder und die darauf. Steve war überrumpelt , denn er hätte nicht mit so schönen Mädchen gerechnet , er dachte beim Burlesque würden die Tänzerinnen ziemlich stark geschminkt sein und ihre Unterwäsche durch die Gegend werfen.   
Klar zogen sie sich hier auch aus aber auf eine sinnliche Art und Weise und nicht bis zum String Tanga .  
Bucky hatte währenddessen einen Deal mit seinen Tisch Nachbaren abgeschlossen , jedes Mal wenn eines der Mädchen ein kleines Stück auszieht müssen sie ihren Drink austrinken.   
Und so kam es dann auch das Bucky bis zur letzten Show ziemlich ... betrunken war.   
" Steeeeeeeevie , guck mal wer mir n Whiskey ausgegeben hat " schwippste er vor sich hin " der Pisser der uns eben überholt hat ... eh der nette Herr , wie heisse noch gleichhh"   
"Ben Siegel sehr erfreut " reichte er Steve die Hand aber man konnte merken dass der letzte Drink auch bei ihm hart reingehauen hat.   
Ben Siegel , Ben Siegel es lag Steve auf der Zunge wer war das nur. Doch dann traf es ihn wie ein Schlag, das war ein Gangster.   
Ein scheiß Gangster.  
"Bock Charlie und Meyer kennenzulernen?" fragte er Bucky.  
'CHARLIE FUCKING LUCIANO UND MEYER FUCKING LANSKY ODER WAS ?' rastete Steve in Gedanken aus und als er rüber zu dem Tisch sah , erkannte er die beiden sofort.   
Meyer war der kleinere von beiden und Charlie hatte diese unverwechselbare Narbe an der rechten Wange.   
Grade als Bucky grade aufstehen wollte , ging der Vorhang wieder auf und signalisierte dass die Pause vorbei war. Also zuckte Benny die Schultern und ging wieder zu seinem Tisch.   
" Ladys und Gentlemen das ist unsere letzte Nummer für heute wir danken ihnen vielmals für ihr Erscheinen und bleiben Sie gespannt denn Evie ist unser Sonnenschein haha" und nach dieser Ansage war der kleine Mann aufeinmal wieder weg.   
Die Bühne war leer bis auf 3 riesige Feder-Fächer die etwas verdeckten.   
"Ooh, oh yeah yeah  
Oooh yeah yeah  
I need a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
I need a, a tough lover, woo  
I need a, a tough lover, yeah yeah yeah  
A tough lover, ooh yeah"   
Die Stimme die das sang , war sehr stark . Jeder in dem Saal hörte ihr zu, wirklich jeder selbst der sonst so laute Benny Siegel war nun leise.  
"When he kisses me, I get that thrill  
When he does that wiggle I won't keep still  
I wanna a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
A tough lover (woo)  
I need a tough lover (yeah, yeah)  
Tough lover (hum, hum)"  
Und endlich trat eine Frau hervor. Sie hatte weißes strahlendes Haar und ihre Locken gleichen dem eines Engels.   
Der rote Lippenstift stach hervor und ihre schneeweiße Haut machte sie nur noch schöner.   
Sie trug ein weißes Korsett mit Steinchen besetzt und weiße Strümpfe aber ihr Mantel verdeckte diese.   
"Steve... die krieg isch rum , für disch! Das verspreche ich dir Kumpel" lallte Bucky weiter.   
Steves Augen verfolgten jeder ihrer Schritte. Nach der Hälfte des Liedes kamen sogar noch Tänzer und die anderen Mädchen auf die Bühne und lieferten eine unglaubliche Show ab.   
Als das Lied vorbei war kam die Sängerin nochmal zu Wort " Vielen Dank dass ihr alle da wart und vielen dank an die New Yorker die das alles möglich machten. Mein Name ist Evie und ich hoffe euch alle , so schnell wie möglich wieder zu sehen !"   
Sie warf allen noch einen Luftkuss zu und kurz bevor sie ging starrte sie in Steves Richtung und lächelte.   
Steve wurde ziemlich rot und bemerkte Lucianos Blicke nicht , denn er versuchte die ganze Zeit seinen besten Freund aufzuwecken der tief und fest schlief aber Steve hatte noch eine geheim Waffe.  
"Buck da ist eine die will ein Date mit dir " und Bucky wurde instant wach. " Was wo ... oh du hast mich verarscht du Lümmel" er klang schon nüchterner aber naja ... das lallen war immernoch da.   
"Komm etz wir müssen die Girls kennenlernen" , zwinkerte er. Die beiden gingen Richtung Backstage und wurden durchgelassen.  
Bucky setzte sich sofort inmitten von 5 Mädchen während Steve sich auf einen Stuhl setzte und ihn beobachtete. 'Man ich will auch so viel Glück haben' , aber er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen.   
"Na warum so allein?" , fragte ihn eine liebliche Stimme die er schon vorher einmal gehört hat.   
"Was oh eh ", es war Evie , " Bucky ist immer der von uns , der Chancen bei Frauen hat haha" , lachte Steve nervös. ' Scheiße ich hab dir doch gesagt dass deine Selbstbemitleidung komisch für andere ist ' sagte er sich in Gedanken.   
"Haha komm jetzt sei nicht so , es geht doch um die inneren Werte " lächelte sie und fing eine Unterhaltung mit Steve an.   
Zuerst redeten sie über die Show und wie Evie dazu kam Burlesque Tänzerin zu werden , dann kamen sie irgendwie auf Philosophie , dann auf die Prohibition und zu guter letzt zu Kunst. Sie liebte das Zeichnen und ging sogar auf eine Kunstschule aber musste sie vor kurzem abbrechen weil ihre Eltern kein Geld mehr hatten und sie mit ihrem normalen Job auch nicht so viel verdiente. Sie hatte an ihrem Spiegel sogar ein selbst gezeichnetes Bild , ein Portrait ihrer Mutter, sie verriet dass sie 1928 erschossen wurde zusammen mit Arnold Rothstein , kurz vor einem Poker Spiel unter Freunden.   
Das erschien Steve suspekt aber naja die Gangster haben hier alles im Griff und wahrscheinlich war ihre Mutter zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. Als die beiden grade ihren Drink beendeten hörten sie jemanden schreien. " VERPISS DICH AUS MEINEM CLUB DU HUND"   
"Scheiße ... Steve bleib hier ich regel das " und er nickte.   
Es vergingen einige Augenblicke und italienisches Gefluche bis DER MEYER LANSKY zu Steve an den Tisch trat.  
" Sir es tut mir leid , was immer auch passiert ist , ich habe 12 $ dabei nehmen Sie sie bitte."   
"Schon in Ordnung es geht nur um deinen Kumpel Jimmy ... ehm James tut mir leid ", es ist schon so lange her dass Jimmy tot ist " er hat eine von Charlies Maitressen angebaggert das gefiel ihm nicht, aber James ließ sie nicht in Ruhe und aus diesem Grund bekommt er hier Hausverbot in Ordnung ? Sorgen Sie sich darum dass er hier nicht mehr hinkommt ansonsten kriegen Sie beide ein großes Problem " lächelte er und zeigte auf seine Pistole. Steve musste hart schlucken aber Evie erschien hinter Meyer und deutete auf die Tür.   
" Ja natürlich Sir , tut mir leid ... ich gehe sofort und nehme ihn mit. "   
"Dankesehr."   
Steve verschwand so schnell es geht zum Auto und dort sah er Evie und Benny die Bucky trugen. " Jo ich hätte ja was getan aber du willst Charlie nicht zu nahe treten wennn er wütend ist" betonte Siegel.   
Bucky sah gar nicht gut aus. Er war zu allem Überfluss noch bewusstlos.   
Windelweich geprügelt , ein blaues Auge und viel Blut im Gesicht. " Keine Sorge der Großteil des Blutes ist nicht seins , er hat Mister Luciano ziemlich ... naja " kicherte Evie.   
Sie half ihm Bucky ins Auto zu legen und drückte Steve einen Flyer in die Hand " nächsten Monat Chicago und komm mich besuchen ja . Achja am besten sollte der liebe Herr im Auto sein Auge und seinen Kiefer kühlen und nur Schohnkost." Danach lief sie sofort wieder rein kein Wunder bei den eisigen Temperaturen.   
Die beiden verabschiedeten sich und als sich Benny umdrehte gab sie Steve einen Kuss auf die Wange.   
Auf dem Weg nach Hause ging langsam die Sonne auf , der rote Himmel zwang Steve ein Lächeln auf die Lippen. Für Bucky war es nicht so toll aber für Steve einer der besten Abenden seit langem.


	2. Express

"Steve ... ugh scheisse "   
Steve rannte sofort zu ihm" Buck alles in Ordnung hast gestern ziemlich was abbekommen" , er reichte ihm eine Packung gefrorene Erbsen und Bucky hielt sie an sein Auge " scheiß die Wand an ist das kalt ... wie viel grad sind es draußen?"  
"-15"   
"Ein bisschen Schnee hätte auch gerreicht aber danke... ugh ich kann mich an so gar nichts erinnern ... was ist passiert hast du die Alte flachgelegt ?.... Hab ich die flach gelegt?"   
Rogers musste lachen " Nein Buck ... hier hat niemand niemanden flach gelegt ... naja du wolltest es zumindest versuchen, bei einer von Charlie Lucianos Affären. "  
" WAS SCHEISSE WARUM HAST DU MICH NICHT GEWARNT MAN! WILL DER MICH JETZT UMLEGEN?" , ja der Name Luciano war in aller Munde und jeder wusste sofort wer dieser junger Herr war.   
" Nein , ihr habt euch geprügelt aber sein Partner Lansky und Ben Siegel , mit dem du dich übrigens prima verstanden hast , hat das geregelt und soweit ich gehört hab war das Blut auf deinem Gesicht nicht deines. Also gut gemacht , aber eins noch du hast lebenslänglich im New Yorker Burlesque Club Hausverbot."   
Buckys Miene änderte sich nicht , er hatte immernoch das Strahlen wie vorhin drauf. "Ist mir egal hauptsache ich werde nicht von irgendwelchen Gangstern umgebracht. Gott sei Dank ey ... ich kann mich an so gar nichts erinnern aber zum Glück kann ich im besoffenen Zustand immer Freunde machen" , Bucky stoppte kurz und und nahm einen Schluck Wasser " oh ja der Kater kommt gleich , aber sag mal wie liefs bei dir ? Ich weiß noch du hast dich mit irgendeiner hübschen Lady unterhalten. Hau raus!"  
Steve wurde sofort rot " ja das stimmt schon ... sie will mich wieder sehen hier schau" , er zeigte seinem besten Freund den Flyer , dort waren alle Show Daten für die nächsten 6 Monate drauf gedruckt von Chicago bis Brooklyn über Atlantic City und am Ende sogar noch England Shows , " und zum Schluss hab ich sogar noch einen Kuss auf die Wange bekommen" , triumphierte er.   
"Wow hast du echt super hinbekommen ... warte aber eine Frage ... das ist die hier in der Mitte oder?" , tippte er auf den Flyer.  
" Jap."  
"Puh..."  
"Was puh? "  
" Ja sorry aber wenns die links gewesen wär ... die ist echt nicht hübsch" grinste der Soldat und klopfte seinem Freund auf die Schulter. " So aber genug ausgeruht wir haben schon 12 und ich hab meinen Eltern versprochen noch mit ihnen was Essen zu gehen"  
"Bist du dir sicher ? ... Also ich meine sowie du aussiehst ... also es tut mir leid aber - "  
"Kein Grund zur Sorge ich weiß ja , dass du dir nur Sorgen machst , aber ich überschmink das mit den Sachen meiner Ma oder sag das ist beim Training passiert alles gut " versicherte Bucky ihm und stand langsam auf.   
Kein Wunder , dass er so ein Frauenschwarm war , er hatte unglaubliche Muskeln , war groß und hatte diesen 3 Tage Bart den alle Frauen liebten.   
Kurz bevor er sich auf den Weg machte nahm er Steve nochmal in den Arm und bedankte sich für den eigentlich schönen Abend.   
Die Zeit verging und Steve fing wieder an zu zeichnen. Neben seinen Versuchen in die Army zu kommen investierte er viel Zeit in die Kunst. Nachdem er dieses lange Gespräch mit Evie hatte merkte Rogers , was für eine große Leidenschaft das malen für ihn war. 

Seine Wohnung wurde schnell zu einem Attelier. Aber das Malen schlug viel Zeit tot , das half Steve nicht ständig an den nächsten Auftritt Evies zu denken .   
Aber morgen war es soweit. Er legte sich schon früh schlafen , schaute sich nocheinmal das Bild an und summte leise vor sich hin bevor er das Licht ausmachte.   
"Tough lover yeah yeah"

Der nächste morgen war ein frostiger , Nebel erstreckte sich über die ganze Stadt und Steve öffnete langsam die Augen , sie wanderten zur Uhr rüber und plötzlich riss er sie auf " SCHEISSE ICH BIN ZU SPÄT."  
Der blondhaarige sprang aus dem Bett zog sich so schnell es ging an , packte eine kleine Tasche und rannte zum Bahnhof.   
" Zug 6 nach Chicago hat heute 5 Minuten Verspätung " ertönte eine Stimme am Gleis und Steve war erleichtert. Er rannte die Treppen hoch , diesmal sogar im Anzug und versuchte nach Luft zu schnappen , ein Mann mit weissem Hut bot ihm eine Zigarette an " mich beruhigen die immer. Wohin gehts denn der Herr?"   
Nachdem Steve halb verreckt war konnte er auch endlich antworten " Chicago Mister dorthin" , er zeigte ihm den Flyer.   
"Ohh eine Burlesque Show aber mit denen würde ich mich lieber nicht anlegen."  
"Sir?"  
" Das sind Lucianos Mädchen. Er wird dich umbringen wenn du eine von den rumkriegst. Glaub mir. "  
"Ja ich weiß ja dass er ein Gangster ist aber trotzdem sind diese Frauen ihre eigenen Herinnen und tut mir leid so harsch zu klingen aber woher wissen sie das bitte?"   
"Ich bin Al Capone mir gehört Chicago du Lümmel , liest du keine Zeitung? Guckst du keine Filme ? " lachte er laut los und Steve war geschockt , was war denn los aufeinmal.   
Al Capone lud Steve in die 1. Klasse des Zuges ein und unterhielt sich prächtig mit ihm aber er warnte ihn ausdrücklich vor Charlie und Meyer , auch wenn sie nicht so aussahen sie waren sehr gefährlich.   
Des weiteren lud Al , Steve zu sich auf nen Drink ein.  
Steve wusste dass Capone als ein Gangster mit warmen Herz gilt , aber dass er so freundlich war hätte er sich nie vorstellen können.   
Al erzählte Steve von Sonny und von seiner Freundschaft mit Jimm Darmody , er beteuerte dass die meisten Gangster keine schlechten Menschen sind , sondern nur versuchen sich und vorallem ihren Familien ein besseres Leben zu ermöglichen. Als Steve fragte ob Lansky und Luciano Jimmy kannten , weil sie ja Bucky mit Jimmy verwechselten , erzählte Al ihm die ganzen Geschichte von Anfang bis Ende .  
Steve war gerührt, doch nun neigte sich die Fahrt dem Ende zu und die beiden mussten aussteigen. Al schüttelte Steve nocheinmal die Hand und bot ihm an , er könne ruhig vorbei kommen wenn es Ärger mit Luciano gibt und befahl Frank ihm die Addresse aufzuschreiben.   
Nun trennten ihre Wege sich und Steve stampfte wieder alleine durch den Schnee.  
Er buchte sich noch schnell ein Motel für eine Nacht und machte sich auf den Weg zum Club. Das Grinsen was er trug blieb den ganzen Tag auf seinen Lippen. Nur noch wenige Augenblicke und Show die begann. Er hatte sich einen Gin Tonic bestellt und schaute sich nun ein wenig um.   
Er erkannte zwei Männer die er auch in New York gesehen hatte , Luciano und Siegel , aber wie Al Capone sagt ihm gehörte das Buisness aus diesem Grund machte sich Steve auch keine weiteren Gedanken.   
Die Show begann und es war wie letztes Mal , er musste erst die Perfomance von 10 Tänzer- und Sängerinnen abwarten bis seine schöne Evie auftrat.   
Diesmal aber sah sie anders aus , ihre Haare waren kurz geschnitten und glatt , sie trug ein weißes Kleid mit langer Schleppe.   
Doch das Lied blieb gleich.   
"I need a " , Steve begann leise mit ihr mitzusingen , " tough lover yeah yeeeah ."  
Zum Ende des Songs hin zwinkerte sie nocheinmal in seine Richtung und verbeugte sich.   
Die beiden trafen sich hinter der Bühne wieder , " du warst einfach nur wow !" Sie verlagerten ihr Gespräch hinter die Bar.   
Sie schmmunzelte " aber das auch nur weil du da warst, Lust auf n Bourbon eben ist eine neue Lieferung eingetroffen, irischer Whiskey " , während sie das sagte schüttete sie sich ein Glas ein und Steve einfach eins mit. Sie zündete sich eine Zigarello an und fragte ihn " wieso tust du das ?"  
"Was?"  
"Na extra hier her kommen , weißt du ich bin nicht so eine die sofort mit jemandem ins Bett steigt wenn sie ihn grade erst kennengelernt hat",antwortete sie kühl und Steve wurde rot. 

" NEIN ! Ehm ... nein das war gar nicht meine Intention ! Ich finde dich einfach nur sympathisch und eh ... " , er ließ den Kopf hängen , " glaubst du wirklich jemand meines Aussehens hätte Chancen dich rumzukriegen ? Ich nämlich nicht. "   
Es wurde still und eine peiniche Stimmung kam auf .  
"Steve ... so meinte ich das doch nicht ... ich finde du siehst gut aus!   
Wieder peinliche Stille. Steve fasste dennoch all seinen Mut zusammen und ging auf sie zu , er strich ihr kurz durchs Haar und versuchte sie wie in den Filmen zu küssen , dabei musste er sich aber auf die Zehenspitzen stellen und begann zu stolpern. Daraufhin fielen die beiden hin und mussten laut loslachen.   
" Tut mir leid haha , so war das nicht geklappt " er war inzwischen rot wie eine Tomate .  
" Ach sei doch leise " , sie krabbelte zu ihm rüber gab ihm seinen Kuss zurück. Währenddessen kam ein genervter Charlie zur Bar , sein Designer Anzug in irgendwas stinkendes getränkt.   
Steve und Evie hatten Glück denn sie waren hinter der Bar. " Du bleibst hier unten ja ?" , flüsterte sie ihm zu und stand auf mit einem Glas in der Hand. " Was darfs sein der Herr?" Charlie selbst fiel fast von seinem Stuhl " Meine Fresse erschreck mich nicht! Whiskey ..." brüllte er sie an.  
" Ist ja gut ... so bitte . Was ist denn passiert ? "  
"Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch Fragen , was zum Teufel machst du hinter der Bar ?!"  
"Paar Drinks zu viel. Jetzt hau raus ich bin gespannt!" , sagte sie mit einem sehr neugierigen Ton.   
Lucky trank sein Glass aus und schnappte sich einfach die Flasche. " Eine ziemlich schöne Dame war hier. Hab sie auf ein Essen und ein Glass Wein eingeladen. Ja stellte sich heraus , sie war verheiratet. Jedenfalls ihr Mann kam her und hat mir das Wein Glass über geschüttet und das Öl was noch auf dem Teller veweilte schön auf meinem Anzug verteilt. Ich wünschte ich hätte ihn nur " zum Schweigen " gebracht du verstehst ?"   
Sie nickte " aber was mich mehr verwundert dass du es nicht getan hast. Wieso ?"  
" Was hab ich nur getan um ein neugieriges Weibsstück zu verdienen das ist nicht dein Gebiet aber na gut. Du bringst mir viel Geld ein. Ein Doktor von der Army und seine Securitys waren hier. Ich hab versucht die zu schmieren aber die meinten nur dass sie , wenn sie schmutzige Geschäfte sehen sie sofort einbuchten egal wie viel Geld ihnen angeboten wird. Und die Scheisser hatten recht... ich hab denen 100 Riesen auf den Tisch gelegt weil Doyle im Hinterhof noch was Heroin verkauft hat... ja rate mal wer jetzt Doyles Kaution zahlen darf ."  
"Du?" , tat sie auf verwundert.  
" Nein Meyer. Weil wir vor 3 Jahren ja 3 Laster wegen seiner Unfähigkeit verloren haben ... ugh ich glaub ich sollte mich mal umziehen. "   
Kurz bevor Charlie aufstand kam ein kleiner junge ungefähr 5 Jahre alt , zu ihm gelaufen. Er hatte rote Wangen und einen Plüschhasen in der Hand.   
"Ich konnte nicht schlafen!" , jammerte er .   
" Was macht der denn hier ? Ich hab den anderen gesagt dass sie auf ihn aufpassen sollen ! Unfähige Idioten. Alles ist gut , Daddy ist ja hier komm " , er nahm den kleinen auf den Arm , " ich bin ja bei dir und beschütz dich ja ?" Der kleine Junge lehnte seinen Kopf an Charlies Schulter und begann die Augen zu schließen.   
Evie schmunzelte " sei carino , buonanotte marito" , fügte sie hinzu. Er drehte sich nochmal kurz um und witzelte " puttana , du weisst du sollst mich nicht so nennen dafür sind die Sachen die ich tue zu schlimm. Alle andern gehen auch schlafen also würde ich dir das auch ans Herz legen. Buonanotte moglie. " ( Evie : " du bist süß, Gute Nacht Ehemann" )   
Nach einiger Zeit und mehreren versuchen nicht hinzufallen war Charlie endlich verschwunden und Evie half Steve auf die Beine.   
" Wer war denn der kleine denn ? " , lächelte Steve.  
Es wurde still und Evie sah auf den Boden " mein Sohn " ,sagte sie leise."Es ist eine lange Geschichte die ich für ein ander mal aufbewahre."  
Steve wurde nervös " nein , ehm ich habs doch nicht vermasselt oder ? Bleib hier! Bitte"   
"Nein du hast den heutigen Abend wunderschön gemacht. Aber ich sollte wirklich nach oben bevor Charlie meine Show morgen streicht... Danke für alles heute. Steve du bist ein toller Mann und ich will dich wiedersehen !"   
" Ich dich doch auch " , sie gab ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand die Treppen rauf.   
Steve stand noch einige Minuten grinsend da bis er durch den Hinterausgang rausschlich und zu seinem Hotel zurück ging.   
Währenddessen bei Mister und Misses Luciano.   
Evie schmiss sich in ihr Nachthemd und zündete ihre letzte Zigarette für heute Abend an. Charlie kam aus dem Zimmer und setzte sich zu ihr an den Tisch.Er sah sie halb fragend und halb wütend an.   
"Dieser Typ aus New York war wieder da. Er hat dich während der ganzen Show angegafft ich überlege ihm mal meine Meinung zu sagen. "  
"Charlie lass gut sein..." , sagte sie kühl.  
" Niemand starrt meine Frau so an ! Und du sollst ihm auch keine Beachtung schenken sonst haben wir ein Problem verstanden ?!", nach diesem Satz ließ er die Faust auf den Tisch knallen. Evie zuckte zusammen.  
" Beruhig dich Charles. Was ist denn mit dir ? Nur weil wir verheiratet sind heißt das nicht das wir uns lieben ... ich habe dich wegen Thomas geheiratet außerdem schuldest du mir was nachdem ich mehrere Kugeln für dich eingefangen habe! "  
" Was soll das denn jetzt heißen" , sagte er und schlug ihr da Glass aus der Hand , " du hast damals nicht nur ja sondern auch " ich liebe dich " gesagt ! Außerdem hab ich dich nie darum gebeten in meine Geschäfte einzusteigen. "  
"Du hast mich nie gebeten dass ich nicht lache ! Ich war verdammte 15 Jahre alt als du mich vergewaltigt hast ! Und kurz nach Tommys Geburt hast du mich in deine Geschäfte eingebunden aus dem einen Grund damit es nicht komisch rüber kommt ,wenn ich ständig in deiner Nähe bin. Der Ach so große Charlie Luciano darf sich ja nie binden ! Ich lag verschissene Monate im Krankenhaus weil du mich verarscht hast ! Weisst du noch , 4 Jahren ? Als ich Heroin für dich schmuggeln sollte aber anstatt Dealer waren da Agenten verfickte Bundesagenten und die haben geschossen... fast das KOMPLETTE TEAM HABEN DIE ERSCHOSSEN ! Und du hast gesagt ihr werdet nach kommen , DU HAST ES MIR VERSPROCHEN " , sie begann nun in Tränen auszubrechen und Tommy begann wieder unruhig zu werden.   
" Werd mal was leiser bevor er wieder wach wird!"  
" Nein du bist jetzt mal leise! Du denkst wohl es ist richtig Frauen so zu behandeln ?! Du solltest treu sein wenn du verheiratet bist , verdammt nochmal wozu hast du mich denn sonst geheiratet ?! Fast jeden Abend müssen Tommy und ich hinter der Bühne schlafen weil , wenn du mal da bist , benutzt du unser Zimmer für deine Liebesspielchen mit anderen Frauen , anderen Tänzerinnen , Barfrauen oder irgendwelche Mädchen die auf der Straße abgeschleppt hast ! Ich bin es so satt , ich will auch endlich mit jemandem zusammen sein der mich so liebt wie ich bin! Vaffanculo Salvatore Luciana! " ( " Fick dich Salvatore Luciana -> Charlie Lucianos wirklicher Name den er aber abgelegt hat um seiner Familie Schande zu ersparen weil er einmal in jungen Jahren im Gefängnis landete)   
Sie stand auf und ging ins packte ein paar Sachen und zog sich ihren Mantel über.   
"Cristina! Cristina was tust du , du undankbares Stück Dreck ?" , schimpfte er ihr vom Tisch zu .   
Sie zog sich schnell ein paar bequeme Schuhe an und lief zur Treppe . " Ich habe dir doch gesagt nenn mich nicht so !! Ich kann das nicht mehr , ich lasse mich von alten Säcken anmachen nur damit du Geld bekommst , bringe verdammte scheiße Menschen um damit du glücklich bist. Ich habe genug" , sie versuchte so schnell zu laufen wie es nur ging doch Charles war schneller. Er packte ihr Handgelenk und warf ihren Koffer weg , nun hatte sie es geschafft er war wirklich wütend und begann sie mit einer Hand zu würgen. Die andere hielt er ihr vors Gesicht. Ein goldener Ring glänzte auf ihr. " Siehst du das ? Ich habe dich geheiratet ich hätte dich auch verkümmern lassen können ich habe unserer Familie ein Leben geschenkt! Tommy geht es super er trägt die besten Sachen hat jeden Tag etwas zu essen auf dem Tisch und ist wunschlos glücklich , genau das gleiche mit dir, freu dich hier arbeiten zu können und nicht als Prostituierte! "  
"Wo warst du ..." , sie versuchte einige Worte rauszubringen , was Charles ihr aber erschwerte, " als ich im Krankenhaus lag ... als ich dich gebraucht habe?"   
So einen großen Streit hatten die beiden noch nie. Charlie ballte seine Hand in eine Faust und schlug damit gegen die Wand nur 2 cm von Evies Kopf entfernt , sie erschrak und Charlie konnte die Angst in ihren Augen sehen. " Versprich mir eine Sache " , sagte er und schaute ihr in die Augen " bleib bei mir ... für Tommy , du weisst dass ich dich irgendwo liebe", sein Blick wich nicht ab , aber er ließ sie endlich los und Evie schnappte automatisch nach Luft. Sie sah ihn an und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Ohne etwas zu sagen ging sie zitternd die Treppen wieder hoch.   
Charlie setzte sich an einen der Tische und starrte das noch vorhandene Bühnenbild an , er goss sich ein Glass Bourbon ein und fasste sich an den Kopf. So hatte er sich das alles nicht vorgestellt.   
" Ich würde alles für euch tuen ..." , flüsterte er und legte seinen Kopf auf den Tisch endlich begann der Mobster auch mal die Augen zu schließen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey , hier ist euer nerviger Autor mal wieder.   
> Ich danke euch vielmals fürs Lesen und euren bisherigen Support , dass weiß ich wirklich zu schätzen!


	3. You haven't seen the last of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man kann leider nicht alles im Leben haben und sollte sich mit dem glücklich schätzen was man hat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man ich sucke bei Zusammenfassungen und bin voll die Moralapostel aber naja hier ist wieder ein neues Kapitel weil ich das nicht erst heute angefangen hab zu schreiben , ja ich weiß ich bin ein Fuchs. :D  
> Aber ja viel Spaß!

Bei Steve  
Der morgen war wunderschön , und Steven stand vor dem Spiegel mit einem Rasiermesser in der Hand und dachte über gestern nach. Das war aber Glückssache , dass Luciano ihn nicht bemerkt hat. Doch es hätte ihm auch nichts ausgemacht. Er war so selbstsicher in dem Moment und er weiß dass er Evie unbedingt wiedersehen muss. Dank ihrem Flyer mit den Tour Daten war das ja möglich.   
Kurz bevor er wieder nach New York fuhr schaute er bei Mister Capone vorbei , man muss ja guten Eindruck bei Gangstern hinterlassen oder nicht ?   
Die beiden spielten ein paar Runden Poker und tranken. Al bot ihm an eine von seinen Prostituierten "auszutesten" . Doch Steve lehnte ab und erzählte ihm auch sofort von Evie und wie verliebt er war.   
Aber aus irgendeinem Grund verfinsterte sich Als Miene und Steve hackte nach " Mister Capone alles in Ordnung hab ich was falsch gemacht oder was falsches gesagt ? Wenn ja tut es mir sehr leid ich mei-"  
" Jetzt mach dir keine Sorgen zwischen uns ist alles okay nur pass da bitte auf. Wenn du Hilfe brauchen solltest , sag mir Bescheid und ich gucke was sich da machen lässt aber das ist eine sehr heikle Situation in die du dich da begibst..." , erklärte er ihm und starrte nach draußen. Er flüsterte seinem Bruder Frank etwas zu der sofort nach draußen lief.   
" Ja ehm natürlich ich weiß ja dass de Tänzerinnen Mister Luciano unterstehen ab-"  
Al unterbrach ihn wieder " Steven du bist ein netter Junge aber frag deine Evie das nächste Mal was da zwischen ihr und Charlie läuft." Als Stimme hatte sich nun von der eines lustigen und lebensfrohen Mobsters in die eines ernsten und besorgten verwandelt. Steve war vollkommen überfordert er wusste , dass das alles zu schön ist um wahr zu sein aber er konnte es nicht glauben. Evie war doch immer so offen und ehrlich zu ihm . Doch er entschloss sich nun erstmal keinen weiteren Gedanken an vermeintliche Lügen ihrerseits zu verschwenden sondern den Tag heute zu genießen. Er plauderte noch ein wenig mit den Leuten da und machte sich dann auf den Weg zurück nach New York.   
Diese guten Ereignisse der letzten Zeit übten sich auch auf Steves Motivation aus , er wurde viel aktiver ging öfter raus und versteckte sich nicht mehr so oft sondern trug auch mal Anzüge anstatt breite Kleidung. Das neu gewonnene Selbstvertrauen nutzte er für weitere Versuche , um in die Army zu kommen. Trotz all dem wurde er immer wieder abgelehnt.   
Die nächste Show stand an und Steve fuhr wieder hin. Er war wieder unglaublich glücklich. Die beiden trafen sich wie immer Backstage und tranken , sprachen und küssten sich. Und so verlief das auch die nächsten 15 Shows.   
Was Steve jedoch nicht wusste er wurde jedesmal beschattet.   
Steve und Evie haben sich für eine Beziehung entschieden , beide haben Gefühle füreinander und selbst Evies Sohn liebt Steve. Der blondhaarige hat jedoch Al Capones Rat vollkommen vergessen und Evie nie nach der Sache zwischen Charlie und ihr gefragt.   
Weitere Shows vergingen und Evie hängte ihren Job an den Nagel , sie war so oft wie es ging bei Steve. Sie wohnte sogar fast da . Charlie sagte sie nur dass es ihr nicht mehr gefalle.   
In einem italienischen Restaurant in New York  
Evie spazierte herein und setzte sich zu Luciano an den Tisch , sie sah anders aus als vorher , trat selbstbewusster auf und hatte diesen Blick , diesen Blick der einem mitteilte , dass sie sich nicht mehr rumkommandieren lässt.  
Dennoch war sie unverwechselbar. Dieses weiße Haar in Locken gehüllt und ein rotes knielanges Kleid betonten ihre Figur. Dazu trug sie noch einen schwarzen Mantel mit Pelz-Kragen. Ihr schwarzer Hut hatte dunkelrote kleine Rosen an der Seite und sie trug ein goldenes Medallion mit verzierten Rändern.   
"Mrs. Luciano schön Sie zu sehen" , grüßte der Kellner sie , "ich habe ihnen schon mal ein Glas Rotwein eingeschüttet."  
Sie nickte und bewegte sich auf ihren Ehemann zu. Dieser aß grade Spaghetti und würdigte sie nicht eines Blickes.  
"Wo bist du die ganze Zeit gewesen ? Cristina schau mal auf die Uhr. 10 Minuten zu spät ts" , der Mobster schob sich eine weitere Gabel in den Mund.   
" Jetzt tu nicht so als ob du immer pünktlich bist. Außerdem hatte die U-Bahn Verspätung. "  
" Bei mir hättest du einen Fahrer", fügte er kalt hinzu , " kommen wir zum Gespräch."  
Sie setzte sich nun hin und begann an ihrem Glass zu nippen, sie hatte Angst und das wusste er und er konnte sich wahrscheinlich auch schon vorstellen warum sie so plötzlich "gekündigt" hat und nur noch zu geschäftlichen Arrangements kommt. Kurz gesagt sie erledigt nur noch die Drecksarbeit für ihren Mann also Glücksspiel sabotieren , Menschen umbringen , Menschenhandel und Alkohol sowie Drogen Import und Export.  
Charles beendete seinen Teller und stand auf. Er gab ihr ein Zeichen , dass sie ihm folgen solle. Die beiden gingen hoch in den ersten Stock und zu Evies Überraschung war es Arnold Rothsteins altes Büro.   
"Du bist bei diesem Kerl" , sagte Charlie was mehr wie eine Feststellung als eine Frage klang.   
" Wie ?" , fragte sie und tat auf dumm.   
Der sonst so impulsive Mobster war aufeinmal ganz ruhig und zündete sich seine Zigarette an. " Nein kein Problem ich meine du bist ja immernoch meine Frau , du hast ja nicht die Scheidung eingereicht oder sowas , stimmt doch ? "   
Sie schüttelte sofort den Kopf um ihm zu zeigen , dass sie dies nicht getan hat. Während sie das tat schaute sie sich aber nochmal um.   
Das Zimmer des Arbeitsgeber ihrer Mutter. Arnold hatte sie als Kind immer gut behandelt und das hat sie nie vergessen.   
Charlie schnippste einmal laut " Hey hörst du mich ? "  
Nun stand er auf und kam ihr bedrohlich nah. " Du mieses Stück , was sagst du denn Tommy wenn er nach seinem Vater fragt ? Du meinst doch wohl nicht , dass dieses Klappergestell ein ersatz für mich sein kann! "  
Evie immernoch in Erinnerungen schwelgend bemerkte Charlies Stimmungsumschwung gar nicht. Das war genug , sie hatte ihn lange genug ignoriert und um Evie wieder zurück in die Gegenwart zu holen gab er ihr eine Backpfeife dessen schrilles Klatschen durch den ganzen Raum hallte.  
Sie ging leicht zu Boden, sie konnte es nicht fassen , Charlie hatte ihr versprochen ihr nie wieder weh zu tun so wie damals.   
"Das reicht ich bin weg " , mit diesen Worte bewegte sie sich auf die Tur zu und sein Griff an ihrem Arm lief ihr wie ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken runter. Es fühlte sich genau so an wie vor einem halben Jahr im Burlesque Club in Chicago.   
All der Hass den er in sich aufgestaut hatte begann immer größer zu werden und Charlie verlor die Kontrolle , erst setzte es einen Schlag mit der Faust dann ein Schubsen gegen die Glass Tür dessen Aufprall so stark war , dass sie zersplitterte.   
Es folgten keine Worte nur Taten. Als Evie in die Scherben fiel begann ihre Hand unkontrolliert zu bluten und Charles beugte sich zu ihr runter " es tut mir leid aber ich habs nicht unter Kontrolle , du hast maßlos übertrieben Schatz. Und wenn das nicht bald aufhört mit euch weiß ich nicht was sonst noch passiert."   
Diese Warnung war deutlich und das nächste an das sich Evie erinnerte war die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Sie lag fast den ganzen Tag auf dem Boden von Rothsteins Büro doch zu ihrer Überraschung hatte jemand ihre Wunde an der Hand versorgt. Sie brauchte einige Zeit um aufrecht stehen zu können. Kurz bevor sie ging , schaute sie sich noch mal Rothsteins Schreibtisch an und sah das Bild das 1923 bei der Silvesterparty von Enoch Thompson gemacht wurde. Er ihre Mutter und noch 3 andere Mitarbeiter ,alle trugen ein Lächeln auf den Lippen doch der Großteil verwest grade.   
Evie schlich die Treppen herunter und alles war komplett leer. So machte sich die Burlesque Sängerin auf den Weg zurück zu Steve. Sie musste es ihm sagen alles . Sie hatte große Angst um ihn und um Tommy.   
Endlich vor seiner Wohnung angekommen atmete sie tief durch. Ihre Hände zitterten und sie konnte das Schlüsseloch nicht finden. Steven öffnete ihr die Tür und hatte einen eigentlich wütenden Gesichtsausdruck der sich aber schnell in sorgend verwandelte.   
"Was ... was ist passiert?"  
"Steve..." , begann sie , " wir müssen reden..."   
Sie betrat das Appertement und setzte sich auf die Couch. Rogers setzte sich gegenüber von ihr hin.   
Sie atmete noch einmal durch bevor sie ihm alles beichten wollte. " Schläft Tommy?"  
"Ja ... " , nun musste er nachfragen " was ist zwischen dir und dem Gangster ... liebt ihr euch ?"   
Evie war überrascht " Woher-" , er unterbrach sie " Al Capone."  
" Nein ganz so ist das nicht", Steve senkte seinen Blick, " Steven bitte hör mir zu! Ich habe ihn nie geliebt aber er ist der Vater meines Kindes ... ich wurde mit 15 schwanger ... eine Vergewaltigung durch Charlie. "  
Steve wurde rot , nicht vor Scham sondern Wut , er blieb stumm denn er hätte mit allem aber nicht mit dem gerechnet.   
" Er heiratete mich im geheimen weil meine Mutter Claudia Verspucci für seinen Mentor Arnold Rothstein gearbeitet hatte und ich glaube auch , dass irgendwo Gefühle seiner seiner Seite mit einflossen aber ich liebe dich ! Und das musst du mir glauben! Mein wahrer Name ist auch nicht Evie sonder Cristina und ich bin gebürtige Italienerin aber ich hasse diese Seite an mir , diese Seite die sich auf das alles eingelassen hat. Ich hab mit 13 Glücksspiel in einer Kneipe betrieben und so über 2 Jahre hinweg ältere reiche Männer übers Ohr gehauen. Nach der Geburt von Tommy hat mir Charlie versprochen für mich zu sorgen aber es gab immer dieses Ultimatum ich darf ihn nicht verlassen und ihm nicht wiedersprechen sonst kriegen wir Konsequenzen... und und -" , Evie sprach so schnell dass sie keine Luft bekam , heiße Tränen rollten ihre Wangen runter," Steve ich bin nicht gut für dich , du wirst sterben wenn du weiter mit mir zusammen bleibst... du musst hier weg!"  
Er lachte und schüttelte den Kopf , der kleine Mann setzte sich rüber und nahm seine Freundin in den Arm. " Evie , so heißt du für mich und das ist auch dein Name. Ich habe dich und Tommy so ins Herz geschlossen ich kann euch nicht mehr gehen lassen , wir kriegen das hin ! Buck hat Freunde die oft raus dürfen die werden dann auf uns aufpassen , wir müssen die nur irgendwie bezahlen. "  
"Raus?"  
"Army... hast du vielleicht was erspart ich hab 30$"  
"Ich habe 2 Millionen ... " , da schmunzelte sie ein bisschen doch Steves Mund hing offen.   
" 2-2-2-2 WAS ? "  
"Da lohnt sich das die Frau eines Gangsterbosses zu sein. Immer wenn er schläft ein paar Hunderter aus dem Bündel und das geht schneller als du denkst."  
" ICH WILL AUCH SOLCHE LEUTE KENNENLERNEN!" Da musste Steve lachen und brachte mit seiner Lache auch Evie zum lachen. Er machte ihr einen Kakao und die beiden kuschelten sich auf der Couch unter viele Decken ein.   
Am nächsten Tag war Steven schoon früh wach und telefonierte rum. Er wollte seine kleine neugewonnene Familie um jeden Preis beschützen. Das klappte auch ziemlich gut , gelegentlich kam es zu Schießereien zwischen Lucianos Arbeitern und Buckys Bekannten aber Evie rettete manchmal die Situation indem sie vom Fenster aus schoss.  
'Meine Freundin ist schon ein Badass' dachte sich Steve.   
Monate vergangen und die drei waren ziemlich glücklich Tommy fragte gelengtlich nach seinem Vater aber gab sich mit der Antwort zufrieden, dass er im Moment viel Arbeiten müsse.   
Eines Abends als Steve nach Hause kam  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! " Das breite Grinsen des Soldates war kaum zu übersehen.   
"Was ist denn los ?" , fragte seine Freundin und legte die Kochschürze weg.   
" Rate mal wer jetzt bei der Army ist !"   
" Na mein toller Mann " , lachte sie , " ich freu mich so für dich aber wie kommts , dass es aufeinmal geklappt hat ?"  
" Da war so ein Doktor der fragte mich ob ich nicht bei einem Experiment mitmachen und wenn das die einzige Chance ist , wie ich meinem Land doch dienen kann , dann ergreife ich sie !"   
Evie freute sich , dennoch kamen ihr Bedenken auf , wer würde sich jetzt um Tommy und sie kümmern ? Doch diese Bedenken behielt sie für sich , sie wusste genau wie viel Steve das bedeutete und sie hatte sich geschworen ihn zu unterstützen komme was wolle.   
Es stellte sich heraus dass der neu gewordene Soldat morgen früh losmüsste , das machte Evie sowie Tommy traurig doch Steve verbrachte den ganzen Abend mit den beiden und versuchte den Gedanken aus ihren Köpfen zu vertreiben sie sollten nicht ständig auf die Zeit achten sondern das genießen , was sie noch haben.   
Am nächsten Morgen machte er sich auf den Weg er gab den ständig wechselnden Soldaten noch ein paar Anweisungen , seiner Freundin einen Abschiedskuss und drückte Tommy fest an sich.   
"Ich komme wieder versprochen!"  
Evie zwang ein Lächeln auf " Ich liebe dich !"  
"Ich dich auch!"  
Und kurz nachdem er sich umdrehte ging sie so schnell es ging hoch und brach in Tränen aus. Sie hatte große Angst um ihn , weil sie wusste das Steven ein zu schmächtiger Typ für einen Soldaten ist.   
Die Wochen vergingen und Steve kam seine Familie besuchen . Er verschwieg ihr die Sympathien für Miss Carter und tat auf heile Welt.   
Doch seine neu gewonnen Muskeln brachten viele Bürden mit sich.   
Wenn er mal da war wurde er trotzdem von jeder Frau auf der Strasse angesprochen " Sie sind doch Captain America , kriege ich ein Autogramm?"  
Oder Frauen fragten ihn ob er mit ihnen ausgehen würde. Steve genoss anscheinend die neue Aufmerksamkeit doch er vernachlässigte seine Familie dadurch. Er kam sie mit der Zeit immer seltener Besuchen und wenn war er auch nur so abwesend Evie gegenüber.Doch ihre Liebe war noch da.   
Eines Tages im Zelt des Sergeants  
"Rogers ein Brief für sie von einem Luciano oder so ... diese Ittacker."  
Er schmiss ihm den Brief rüber und widmete sich den anderen. Peggy kam währenddessen rüber " Uh Cap bekommt Fanbriefe " , spasste sie.   
Steve freute sich schon darüber zu lesen , was Tommy alles in seiner Abwesenheit lernt. Der Junge war jetzt 6 und konnte schon Lesen,Schreiben und Rechnen wie ein 3. Klässler.Er stand auf und ging ein bisschen umher während er zu lesen begann.   
"Sehr geehrte Witzfigur America"  
Bei dieser Einleitung musste Steve schon die Augen verdrehen aber er wollte wissen was Charlie zu sagen hatte.  
" Tja Glückwunsch jetzt bist du endlich ein Held , aber deine Familie hast du im Stich gelassen.   
So leid es mir tut Cristina ist tot.   
Genau so wie Tommy , ich wollte es auch nicht aber das Spatzenhirn kennt den Unterschied zwischen jemanden verwunden als Sanktion und jemanden umbringen nicht. Tommy hätte von Anfang an nie in die Sache reingezogen werden sollen aber wie gesagt gute Leute die Befehle verstehen sind heute schwer zu finden.   
Keine Sorge der liegt jetzt auch unter der Erde. Unsere persönlichen Differenzen sind hiermit beendet. Ihre Beerdigung ist am 8. Oktober , du bist herzlich eingeladen.   
Niemand wird dir was tun , das ist ein Zeichen meiner Entschuldigung.   
Und umbringen kannst du mich auch nicht. Ich muss ins Gefängnis die Gerichtstermine beginnen bald.   
Innamorato,  
Charles Lucky Luciano."  
Steve ließ den Brief fallen , er begann zu laufen nein zu rennen Charlie musste Witze machen. Es standen doch ausgebildete Soldaten vor der Tür , aber was er auch denkt Luciano war im Endeffekt ein Gangster.   
Steve packte einige Sachen und ging zum Zelt des Sergeants er erklärte ihm die Situation und zeigte ihm den Brief. Der Sergeant ließ diese Ausnahme durchgehen , er bestätigte ihm außerdem die Meldung der Toten.   
8\. Oktober  
Steve gekleidet in einen Anzug betrat die Kirche , er ging gefühlslos an Charles vorbei in die erste Bank.   
Der Sarg war offen und Evie trug ein wunderschönes langes weißes Kleid was Steve an ihre zweite Burlesque Show mit ihm erinnerte. Tom hatte auch einen kleinen Anzug an.   
Die Messe begann und Steve schwirrten tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf er konnte den Blick von seiner Freundin nicht abwenden. Sie war so schön selbst in diesem Moment , wie konnte er es nur wagen weg zu gehen... Ihm kamen immer mehr Gedanken in den Kopf. Der Abend an dem sie sich kennenlernten spielte sich noch einmal vor seinem geistigen Auge die erste Frau die ihn so liebte wie er war , ohne Muskeln , ohne gutes Aussehen einfach der kleine Mann namens Steve Rogers von neben an.Sie änderte ihn nicht und wollte immer nur das beste für ihn. Evie hatte eigentlich ein gutes Leben aber gab es für ihn auf und das machte Steven traurig. Er hätte nie gedacht , dass überhaupt jemand auch nur darüber nachdachte. In diesem Moment zweifelte Steve seine Entscheidungen an. War es wirklich das richtige Captain America zu sein und nur irgendwelche Propaganda Filme zu drehen ? Vermütlich nicht , er hätte lieber zu Hause bleiben sollen und sich um seine Freundin und ihren Sohn kümmern.  
Aber sein Land ist ihm wichtig und all das quälte ihn so unglaublich. Nach der Messe und der eigentlichen Beerdigung verließ er New York wieder und beschloss nicht mehr darüber nachzudenken , das würde Evie nicht wollen. Er will sie und Amerika stolz machen.   
'Liebe ist so vergänglich ...' , dachte er und setzte sich in den Zug.   
Er schloss die Augen und begann zu schlafen.  
Nachdem er wieder beim Stützpunkt angekommen ist ereigneten sich die Ereignisse von "The First Avenger " und die Handlung setzt bei der Vorstellung von Captain America vor den Soldaten ein.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und mal wieder ein Danke an meinen Leser vor dem Bildschirm.
> 
> You're an awesome little motherfucker and you slay!   
> Ich sollte echt mal lernen besser " danke " zu sagen haha.


End file.
